A movie idea called Dexter's Odyssey
Thread: A movie idea called Dexter's Odyssey Date: August 1, 2011 at 3:31pm (Fanpop) Opening post ''For me, my foremost intention is to make an big screen epic fantasy film saga combining live action with special effects and animation(primarily traditional 2D hand drawn animation﻿ of the Dexter's Lab and Powerpuff Girls characters) about the epic struggle between good and evil, among other topics just like Lord of the Rings, but also inspired by Dexter's Laboratory and the Powerpuff Girls and characters from both shows, James Cameron's AVATAR, my love for dinosaurs, and other stuff. It shall be called "Dexter's Odyssey". '' ''Although it would be titled after Dexter himself, the main central lead character in Dexter's Odyssey will not just be Dexter and/or his sister Dee Dee, this time, for the main central lead character, heroine and heart of the Dexter's Odyssey saga would rather be Lee Lee, the Asian friend of Dee Dee, Dexter's Sister, which would be portrayed in my movie idea as a mighty and heroic warrior princess girl, who will be rather like a young 11-year-old female version of Samurai Jack, or in other words, an 11-year-old version of the legendary Chinese warrior maiden named Mulan, but not, as originally created for Dexter’s Lab, the idiotic girl who love cutesy stuff and toys as well as ballet, and who, along with her friends, Dee Dee and Mee Mee, would not actually fight crime (as in the Dexter’s Laboratory Charlie’s Angels Parody and Spoof, G.I.R.L. Squad). '' ''"Dexter's Odyssey" is set in a mystical fantasy world where dinosaurs still roamed, where fire-breathing dragons rule the skies, and where mystical god-like spirit beings given human or animal form known as 'avatars' shapes the fates of all living things, for good or for ill. '' ''These mystical and mythical lands were ruled wth a iron fist by Mandark, a cruel, powerful, and utterly evil Dark Lord being, who is in fact, an avatar of Tarogoth, evil leader of the immense Titans, chief enemies of the gods, and it was Mandark who invested in a combination of his great, and terrible magic, as well as high technology, to try to conquer and enslave all of the world's free peoples. '' ''But above anything and anyone else, however, Mandark fears one thing: an ancient prophecy foretelling the end of his evil reign and power at the hands of an 'avatar', one who is born a young baby princess in the realm of Shangara, a China-and/or-Japan-inspired land leading the fight against Mandark and his evil forces, and one of Dee Dee's friends, an Asian girl by the name of Lee Lee, who, when she is born as such a newborn child, was sent away from her home kingdom by her real parents, the King and Queen of Shangara, for safety reasons as well as to avoid falling into Mandark's clutches, and was brought up by a Reptarian-Townsvillean family of distant relatives and cousins but of Shangaran descent (led by patriarch Taikiroh) and said baby girl grew up to be Dee Dee's Asian friend, Lee Lee, though she was cheerfully unaware of the prophetic destiny she is to fulfill. '' ''Upon hearing the prophetic destiny of one of Dexter's sister Dee Dee's friends for the first time, Dexter and Dee Dee ends their feud to band together with Lee Lee and Mee Mee (the latter, Dee Dee's black friend), and the four of them sets off on an epic, if dangerous journey across exotic, distant, faraway lands to kill the evil Dark Lord, Mandark, and ensure the safety of their world from the forces of evil. Dexter, Dee Dee, Lee Lee and Mee Mee later reach the other side of their world by traveling eastward, where they, along with Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls themselves), Professor Utonium, and even Mojo Jojo (who must end his feud with the Powerpuff Girls) must unite and rally the Free Peoples of their World, which, along with them, are ultimately victorious in the last, great war against Mandark and his evil forces. '' ''It'll be great! Or would it? '' External Links A movie idea called Dexter's Odyssey Category:Fanpop Category:Dexter's Odyssey